How Could I Have Let This Happen
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: What could have happened if Vivian did not surivive the silver bullet.


**_How Could I Have Let This Happen_**

**_By: no tears left to cry_**

Blood is everywhere. Her blood. The blood of the one that I love.

I can not believe that I have lost the one that I love again. That her eyes will never open again and her magical voice will not tame my ears anymore. How I would never get to claim her as my own.

My knees fall out from under me and I run my hand over her face in a loving manner. Silent tears stream down my face.

How could I have let this happen? I ask myself. I knew I should have stopped her from seeing that meat-boy ages ago, but I liked the thought of her being happy... even if it was not with me.

And now, he is the cause for her downfall.... Her premature death. I feel the anger, the rage boil inside of me as I fight to control my inner wolf. I want the wolf that burns inside of me to be let out, to spill the blood of the human that killed my love.

I get to my feet as the wolven pelt that I was blessed with by our mother, Selene, the moon goddess starts to crawl across my skin. I kick off the human clothes that I wear and soon I am sprinting in the dark Maryland woods that we had called our home for a year.

I know where I am going. The sound of my paws hitting the packed forest earth, distracts me for a moment of the death of the pack bitch. I bite back a howl of sorrow as I near the place that I have been carried by my grief.

My wolven mouth waters at the thought of the blood that would soon fill my mouth. I growl as I advance on the suburban house. I walked around the house in the dead of night and I jump and land with a quite thud on the roof of the second floor.

My nose soon finds the window that would lead me to my prey. The window is open in the hot summer night and I easily open it large enough for me to slip through.

I find the meat-boy in his bed. I can scent the fear on him as he sees my large black form in his room. He scrambles back from me as I hop on the bed with the grace no human could ever have.

He holds something in his hands. It is the gun that he used to kill my love. He aims it at me and I almost wish it had a bullet in the chamber so I could go join the one that I love. But the gun clicks empty. He used all the bullets to kill three members of my pack.

His frantic eyes dart around the room as I make my way to him on his bed. In a pitiful attempt at subduing me, he through the gun at me. It misses and lands off to the side of my right flank. I laugh at him.

His eyes are full of fear as I draw nearer and nearer to his weak and pathetic human form. He knows what I am here for. He knows that the girl that he loved was no dead deep in the woods.

He remembers the warning that we sent him away with. He remembers.

I am standing right in front of him. He is a brave boy, because he has not screamed for even a whimper has left his mouth. Maybe he figures he deserves what he's about to get. Maybe he figures that if he does not say a word, I'll leave. Maybe he thinks that is nothing more than a warning. This is not a warning.

_This is his death. And I shall be his grim reaper._

I stand over him. My large black body covering his own. My jaws hang open as I smell the warm blood that runs through his veins. I give a low growl at the thought of the blood that will soon stain my jaws.

I edge closer, so he knows that he death is coming and I snap my jaws closed around his throat.

At first it is a gentle squeeze that would cause discomfort. Then I grip harder and harder. He starts to struggle. I taste the sweet iron liquid that flows into my mouth. I can not stop myself as I bite down hard and jerk my head back.

His neck pours blood as he dies. And when he finally slumps forward, sweet death finally released him from his human form

For a few long seconds I stare at him, wondering if I did the right thing. I hear something from down the hall, probably one of his parents coming to check on their child.

I hop down from the bed and slip back through his window. I just disappear over edge of the roof when I scream, the scream of a women tears through the night. I lope away from the small town that had been called my home. I can not stay here that the blood of the human boy has been spilt by my fangs.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood & Chocolate!!!!!!**

**This just came to me!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!! This is my first Blood & Chocolate fanfic!!!**

**Please READ and REVIEW!!!!!**

**Later!!!!**


End file.
